High School Yearbook
by Millichu
Summary: no summary i can think of
1. Chapter 1

Hello people this is my first fanfiction so please be gentle. Ok here we go!

Lights! Camera! Action!

hsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Ch.1

Memories

Fourteen years after the High School Musical gang had graduated from high school, Troy and Gabriella were married, and had three kids. Rachael, the oldest was six years old. Roy was four years old and little Ella was only two.

Troy became the new East High basketball coach. He was a legend there. Gabriella got her singing degrees and became a professional singer. She sang at local restaurants Friday nights and taught voice lessons during the day every day.

One day (Saturday to be exact) Gabriella decided it was time to get rid of all their junk in the attic. She went to the attic and turned on the light. She began opening boxes and throwing junk into a big black bag. She continued her routine for about an hour. (She had a big attic) Suddenly something caught her eye. A very old and dusty book, with a red border and white letters. She wiped the dust off of it and then she read " East High Class of 2006-2007" when she saw it she felt tears of excitement about to come to her eyes.

" Troy, kids come here!" she yelled. "Is everything ok?" asked Troy. "Yeah everything's just fine, but look what I found." She handed him the old book( you should have figured out that it's a yearbook) " Wow I had no idea we still had this!" Gabriella flipped to a random page and looked at a picture. She began to laugh. "Why are you laughing mommy?" asked little Roy. " Because of my memories. I remember when this happened. Rachael, Roy Ella let me tell you a story."

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

Well there you go the first chapter of my first fanfiction hope you like it R&R!

Peace Out Homies!

Milenka


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again my wonderful peeps! I'm loving my reviews! I want to thank brookgavin for giving me an idea! Ok here we go chapter 2! Italic writing means the telling of the story.

Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Ch.2

Ha! Ha!

"Mommy I want to see the picture!" said little Roy. "Who the heck is she?" asked Rachael.

"Anyway this is Sharpay Evans…."

"You mean auntie Shar?" asked Roy.

"Yes auntie Shar, as I was saying your auntie Shar and I didn't get along to well…"

"Why?"

"Because Rachael we didn't know each other that well so there was some tenderness. Now if your gonna keep interrupting like that I might as well not tell the story!"

"No!" cried little Ella ("no" was the only word she knew other than "daddy" and "mommy")

The picture was of Sharpay Screaming. (This is when Gabriella accidentally spilled food on Sharpay's shirt; she didn't know that the yearbook people were taking pictures at that time.)

" Mommy was does the caption say?" asked Rachael

Under the picture there was a caption.

"It says Accidents Happen"

"Why does it say that?" asked Roy

"Because _one day during lunch I was looking for a place to sit. I wasn't watching were I was going so I bumped into Sharpay. My food went flying in the air and well it landed on her shirt. Then she started to scream. After that she whispered in my ear this isn't over Montez. And she was write it wasn't over.I wasn't prepared for what was in store for me."_

"Tun tun tun!" said Rachael.

"Ha! Ha!" said little Roy.

Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Yay! Ch.2! I have no idea what I'm gonna write for ch.3 so if any body has any ideas feel free to give them to me and I'll take the ones I like.

Later , peace out say no to drugs and alcohol!

Milenka


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peeps what up? Umm I have no idea what to write so if any body has any ideas I will gladly use them. Ok well here goes nothing.

Ch.3

Sharpay's evil plan.

Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

_The next couple days went by smoothly and I thought she had forgotten all about our little war. But I was wrong real wrong. The Ladies Choice dance was next week. I really wanted to ask your father to the dance but I didn't know how. I guess I was shy. _

_On Friday we all went to Taylor's house. The guys were playing video games and us girls were, well giving each other manicures. _

"_So Gabriella who are you gonna ask to the dance?" asked Sharpay with an evil grin._

_(Yes Sharpay was there too someone (Zeke) invited her.)_

"_I don't know, as if you cared."_

" _I don't. Well since you don't know you won't mind if I ask Troy to the Dance Right?" she asked in her mean kind of way._

_(And yes she did like your father at that time too.)_

"_Umm I don't know, I mean if you like him then maybe you could ask him I guess." I said shyly._

" _But then again what about Zeke?" I asked feeling more confident. I gave her an evil grin back._

"_Zeke as if! He's a total idiot!" She said as she was filing her nails._

"_Then why are you always flirting with him?" asked Taylor._

"_I only flirt with him so that he gives me yummy deserts!"_

" _No wonder your getting soo fat!" Kelsi joked._

_There was a chorus of "ooos" and "You got TOLD"_

_Sharpay was so mad by now that she exploded._

"_I AM NOT FAT KELSI! GABRIELLA YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT! DO YOU HEAR ME?"_

_I knew at that moment that she was thinking of an evil plan in her twisted it blonde mind._

Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmh

Well there's ch.3 hope you enjoyed it! R&R! Till next time!

Peace out homies

Milenka


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peeps! I'm sorry I accidentally made ch.2 and 3 the same. Shame! (Sob) Oh well I fixed it now! Yay! Ok so here's part 1 of Sharpay's evil plan. Ok so if any one has any ideas I'll gladly take them. Ok here we go Ch.4.

Ch. 4

Sharpay's evil plan part 1 success?

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMS

_The next day I wanted to look especially good for two reason's 1.) I wanted Troy too notice me cause I was going to ask him to the Ladies Choice Dance! 2.) It was picture day._

_After hours (30 minutes) of debating with my self I finally decided on an outfit to wear._

_I decided on brown cargo Capri pants and a light blue spaghetti strap tee with a clear button up shirt on top pf it and blue leather shoes. I straitened my hair and wore a brown headband. I wore light blue eye shadow and a light brown lip-gloss and I was all set._

_When I got to school that morning I decided to say hi to Troy by his locker, but when I got there I saw someone (Sharpay) flirting with someone (Troy). Before either one saw me I hid behind the wall to listen to what they were saying._

" _Hey Troy!" She said in her flirty kind of way._

"_Hey Sharpay," Troy said sounding bored of her flirting with him._

" _So has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" She said with an anxious face._

"_Umm no but, umm I was kinda hoping Gabri…"_

"_GABRIELLA DOEN'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU!" she interrupted. _

" _I mean she already asked someone else," she lied calming down._

" _Oh really?" he said looking at the ground._

" _So how 'bout it Troysie Pooh , ya wanna go with me?" she said fluttering her eyelashes._

"_Umm, well …wait TROYSIE POOH?" he said with a disgusted look on his face._

" _I thought it would make a cute nickname don't you agree?" she said with a curious look on her face._

"_Umm not really,"_

" _So do you wanna go with me or what?" she asked while she was flipping her hair._

" _Umm sure, just please don't call me Troysie Pooh." He warned._

"_Yay!" she said clapping her hands._

" _Toodles Trosie Pooh!" she called behind her shoulders and then flipping her hair._

" _Yeah bye," he murmured _

" _Man I'm going to the dance with Sharpay I really need to go to therapy!" he said to no one in particular._

"_Shoot now I'm talking to my self!"_

_I felt like pulling all those ugly blond hairs out of her mean head, but instead I cried._

_I went running to the restroom and starting crying. To my surprise Taylor was there. _

"_Gabby what's wrong?" she asked._

"_Sharpay is what's wrong!" I sobbed._

" _What did that mean person do now?" she asked._

" _Asked Troy to the dance, and when he said he wanted to go with me she lied and told him I already asked someone else already and so he agreed to go with her!" I said in between sobs._

" _Well then we'll have to fix that won't we? Tell you what meet me at my house to think of a way to get back at her!"_

"_Ok,"_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMH

_Well there you go ch.4 hope you like it please review!_

_Peace out!_

_Milenka _


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again people! I'm brain dead so if this ch. isn't as good as you would like it to be I'm sorry! Like I said before if anybody has any ideas I'll gladly take them.

Ok here we go ch.5.

Ch.5

So lets talk about the dance Gabriella. (Hoops)

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMH

The week went by very slowly for me. Sharpay just wouldn't stop flirting with my Troy, but eventually Friday came and I couldn't be happier. Soon enough the day was over and I went home. 

_The next day was Saturday and I was at Taylor's house for a sleep over._

"_So what should we do to get back at Sharpay?" I asked nibbling on a carrot stick._

" _I don't know but that's why we're here to think of something evil , but first we need to get you a date to the Dance."_

" _OK"_

"Mommy did that really happen?" asked a curious Rachael.

" Yes and there's more," said Troy.

" Oh really?" asked Gabriella.

"Ok Princess you told your side of the story now it's my turn," said Troy.

_Mean while Princess (Gabriella) and Taylor were talking about whatever crap they talked about Chad and I were at my place shooting hoops._

" _So you're going to the dance with The Ice Queen?" asked Chad trying his best not to laugh._

" _Ha, Ha very funny! At least I have a date !" _

" _Yeah with SHARPAY!" he said giving up on not laughing and then he started laughing hysterically_

" _Man just because Taylor hasn't asked you out yet…" I started to say._

" _Yeah well at least I'm not soo desperate for Gabriella that I agreed to go to the dance with Sharpay!" he said._

" _Man get out!" I said annoyed. _

" _Whatever dude peace out," he said as he went home._

" _Man this is wacky I can't be going to the dance with Sharpay , I have to go with Gabriella." He said to him self._

" _Shoot! I have to stop talking to my self!" _

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMH

Well there's ch.5 I know it's not as good as the other chapters but I am totally brain dead it took me 1 hour and 30 minutes to write this short little thing.

Anyway….

Peace out.

Milenka


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! I'm very sorry it's been taking me so long to update. Like I said I've been totally brain dead lately. Plus I'm mad! My boyfriend's birthday was yesterday and I forgot to call him! (Sniff) he must hate me! Oh well here's ch. 6

Chapter 6.

To Sharpay's house we go.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

"Mommy, I want to know more!" said Roy.

" Yeah mommy please!" begged Rachael

"Puees!" said little Ella. (Who had apparently just learned the word)

" No sweethearts, it's bed time." Troy said carrying Roy in one arm and Rachael in the other.

" Plus we have a big day tomorrow, your dad and I have a meeting to go to so you're going to Auntie Shar's house," Gabriella said carrying little Ella who was already asleep.

The next day was Saturday and Gabriella was driving the kids to Sharpay's house.

When they finally got there Gabriella kissed each kid goodbye and left.

Once inside of Sharpay's mansion (yes Sharpay did have a mansion because she was a mid-famous actress.)

" Hello kids!" Sharpay said.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Hiiiiiiiii"

" Hey!" said Zeke.

" Honey you didn't tell me the Bolton kids were coming!" he said as he hugged each one.( yes Sharpay and Zeke were married)

" Surprise, surprise!" Sharpay said in her sarcastic voice (witch she still had).

" Auntie Shar, do you still have your high school yearbook?" asked Rachael.

" Of course why?" she asked.

" Well mommy was looking at it and found a picture and she started telling us a story about it." She explained.

" Oh ,"

" We were wondering if you could continue the story"

" Oh sure just flip to the page," she said handing her the book.

"Umm here it is!" she said pointing to the picture.

" Hmmm, how far did you get into the story?" she asked

" To the part were Daddy and uncle Chad were shooting hoops and talking,"

_Well I was soo exited to go to the dance with your dad, I couldn't help rubbing it in to your mother._

_That evening I called her._

"_Hello?" she answered_

" _Hi Gabriella!" I said._

" _Sharpay?"_

" _No Gabriella it's Troy!" I said sarcastically._

" _What do you want?"_

" _Oh nothing really I was just wondering who you were going to the dance with. Are you going to the dance with Troy? You two make such a cute couple!"_

" _THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BISNESS YOU MEAN PERSON!" she screamed._

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"_Hello? Darn it she hung up!"_

_I tried calling again but she didn't answer. I shook it off and waited till Monday to hurt her._

_Finally Monday came and I wasn't ready for what came next._

At that moment the doorbell rang.

" Hi Gabriella how was the meeting?" Sharpay asked.

" Just great we drove for one hour and when we got there we found out that the meeting was canceled!" She said looking very pissed off.

" Oh I'm soo sorry to here that!" Sharpay said.

" Ok kids time to go say thanks to Sharpay and Zeke for being so nice and for taking care of you."

"Thank You"

" Thanks!"

"Ank ou!"

" Thanks again for taking care of the kids" Gabriella said.

" No problem! We had a great time!"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMH

Well there's ch. 6 hope you like it R&R!

Peace out!

Milenka


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys. I am soooo sorry for the super long update! But I have been soo brain dead lately it's not even funny. I will probably take long to update cuz I have no idea were I'm going with this.

So this is what I am going to do I'm going to write this ch. but I need ideas or I'm just going to delete this story. Ok here's ch. 7

CH.7

Revenge

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHMSHSMHSMHSMHS**

The next day the kids were once again with Sharpay and Zeke. Sharpay was once again telling the story.

_Thursday was finally here witch meant that the dance was tomorrow. I got to school early that morning to see if I could find a way to embarrass of hurt Gabriella, But never did I think that what happened , happened._

_I went to talk to Troy but he was to busy looking at Gabriella._

" _Hey Troy what cha looking at?" I asked in a curious but cute way._

"_Huh? What? Oh Hi Sharpay," he said in a distracted way._

"_I'm just looking at Gabriella, she seems to be talking with someone but who?" he asked_

" _Who cares? You don't like her any more you like me because I'm your new girlfriend!"_

" _What! Your crazy! You know what……" but then he got interrupted by Gabriella._

" _Hi Troy! Sharpay." She said while she gave me the death glare._

"_Guess who I'm going to the dance with?" she asked._

" _Definitely not with Troy!" I said in my rude kind of way._

" _Nope, not with Troy, but with someone better! I'm going with Zeke!" she said sounding very exited._

"_WHAT!" Troy and I exclaimed at the same time._

" _You herd me I'm going with Zeke! He is soo dreamy, and hot, and sweet, and he's a great basketball player, and he's also a great cook! I even wrote a song about him!" Gabriella said._

_Zeke_

_Oh wonderful Zeke_

_You are not a geek_

_Zeke Zeke Zeke Zeke Zeke Zeke! _

" _Do you like it? I know it's short but I'm gonna write more when the inspiration comes, well I'm off to go find Zeke and sing him the song I wrote! Later!" she said as she turned around and left._

"_I'll see you at the dance Troy!" I said as waked away leaving Troy sad and confused._

_After I was out of Troy's sight I went to find Gabriella._

"_Ah HA! There you are you mean person!" I said as I grabbed her hair and dragged her into the bathroom._

_Once we were inside I totally lost it._

" _What's your problem Sharpay?" she said as she was rubbing her head._

"_WHAT'S MY PROBLEM? WHATS MY PROBLEM? MY PROBLEM IS YOU! NOW TELL ME WHAT THE HECK GOING ON HERE? WHY ARE YOU GOING TO THE DANCE WITH ZEKE?" I asked (more like screamed/asked)_

" _Because I can, and because I asked him and he said yes. That's why," she said very calmly._

" _You don't mind right?" she asked with an innocent voice._

"_YOU WILL PAY GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" and with that I made my dramatic exit from the restroom._

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHMSHSMHSMHSMHS**

Well there's ch. 7 hope you like it read and review

Peace out

Milenka


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people I'm not gonna take time on an intro so here's ch.8

Ch.8

Getting to the Dance

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMH

_It was finally Friday and I was getting ready for the dance. I had to look hot for my date Troy! (_the kids were still at Sharpay's house_.) So I decided to wear a cute red extra long dress. I wore red ankle high Prada boots. _

_I did my hair in a high ponytail and was ready. Just then the door bell rang._

"_Hey Troy!" I said _

"_Hey Sharpay…Um you umm look umm like a pepper!" said Troy._

"_EXUSE ME?" I asked feeling offended._

" _Oh silly me you said I looked like a pepper cause peppers are hot and well so am I!" I giggled._

"_Yeah… that's exactly what I meant," Troy said sarcastically._

"_You ready?" asked Troy._

" _Sure,"_

"_What ever lets just go," he said as he got in the car._

_I just stood there looking at him._

"_Are ya coming?" he asked confused._

"_Aren't you going to open the door for me?" I asked._

"_Ok I guess," he said as he got out of the car and opened my door._

_Once we got situated he started driving._

At that moment the doorbell rang.

" Hey Sharpay! Did they behave them self's?" Gabriella asked

"You know they did," said Sharpay.

"Thanks again bye!"

"Bye now!"

"Mommy tell us your side of the story!"

"Ok well…."

_It was Friday and I was at Taylor's house getting ready for the dance._

"_So how come your going to the dance with Zeke?" asked Taylor._

"_Because Sharpay is going with my crush so I'm going with her crush," I said calmly._

"_How did you get Zeke to go along with it? Tell me blow by blow!" said Taylor excitedly._

"_Well….. (you know how on tv when somebody is remembering something music comes on? Well that music came on.)_

_After I was at your house trying to think of a way to get revenge on Sharpay it finally hit me._

_On Monday I asked Zeke to the dance. Then he said " Gabriella I like you and all but aren't you going with Troy? Plus I'm waiting for Sharpay to ask me!" he said looking at nothing in particular._

"_Well I wanted to go to the dance with Troy but someone cough cough Sharpay! Already asked!" I said looking sad._

"_So then why do you wanna go with me?" asked Zeke._

"_Cause then we could both get revenge on Sharpay!" I said exitedly._

"_Ummm.. Well ok!" he said._

"_Yay ok pick me up at 8:00!"_

"_Sure!"_

"_Bye!"_

"_Later,"_

_and that's how it happened," I said to Taylor._

"_Sweet!" said Taylor._

"_Yup!" I said._

_At that moment the doorbell rang and Chad and Zeke were at the door._

_When we got to the dance we saw Troy's car so we went to see what was taking them soo long to get out._

_As we went near it I couldn't believe my eyes. Sharpay was making out with Troy. Tears started rolling down my face as I ran away._

"_Sharpay how could you do this to me?" asked Zeke as he went chasing after me._

"_SHARPAY GET OFF ME I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT!" said Troy._

_Then he got out of the car and went chasing after me and Zeke, and Sharpay chasing Troy._

"_This is going to be an interesting night," said Chad as he put his arm around Taylor and they walked into the gym._

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMH

_There's ch.8 hope you like it r&r_

_Milenka_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I'm pretty sure this will be the last chapter but I might be wrong.

Ch.9

Dancing, backstabbing, and apologizing

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

_I ran to the bathroom got in a stall and started crying. A few minutes after Taylor came in._

"_Gabriella, are you alright?" she asked._

"_YES TAYLOR, OFCOURES I'M OK! I JUST SAW MY CRUSH MAKING OUT WITH SHARPAY IN A CAR! I'M FINE REALLY!" I said sarcastically in between sobs._

"_Gabriella I'm soo sorry about what happened! But come on don't cry your mascara is gonna get ruined after all my hard work!" Taylor said._

"_I HATE TROY! I HATE SHARPAY EVEN MORE! I JUST WANNA DIE!" _

" _Gabriella your just saying that cause your mad, you don't really hate Troy and you really don't wanna die," said Taylor in a comforting voice._

_At that moment Sharpay walked in._

"_Well Cinderella I guess your Fairy God mother didn't come to see you cause that dress is horrible, your hair is messed up, and your cheep make up doesn't cover all your black heads! You didn't even get your Prince Charming!" Sharpay said in an evil way as she checked her make-up and walked out._

_At that moment I started sobbing again._

"_Come on Gabriella! Cinderella can't marry the Prince if she doesn't lose her slipper!" Taylor said._

"_Cinderella has to dance!" said Taylor as she pulled her out of the bathroom and into the gym._

_There outside was Zeke sitting down with his head deep inside hands._

"_Hey umm you wanna dance?" he said shyly._

"_Sure why not," Gabriella said as she and Zeke walked to the dance floor._

_They started dancing to a fast song but none of them seemed to be having much fun. A few yards away was Sharpay trying to get close to Troy. Troy was mortified._

" _Sharpay we need to talk," said Troy._

"_Why?" said a confused Sharpay._

_Troy and Sharpay went to sit down on a bench._

"_Sharpay, look you look really hot tonight but I just can't do it! I mean my heart belongs to Gabriella! And I know that you have some feelings for Zeke. I'm sorry but I can't live without Gabriella," said Troy in his sweet and sensitive voice._

"_ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?"_

" _Sharpay we were never together,"_

"_LOOK BOLTON I WENT THROUGH TOO MANY LIES, BACKSTABING, AND EVERYTHING FOR YOU TO GO OUT WITH ME! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU BREAK UP WITH ME! NOW LETS FORGET THIS EVER HAPPENED AND GO GET ME SOME PUNCH!" she ordered._

"_Fine," said Troy._

_He went to get punch but brought back the whole bowl._

"_WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" she asked._

"_Giving you some punch," he said and with that he poured the punch all over her. _

_All eyes, and jaws were wide opened. Every one was staring._

"_TROY BOLTON YOU IDIOT I HATE YOU WERE THROUGH!" said a frustrated Sharpay._

_She left the gym and went home._

_Troy went up to Gabriella and said " Can we talk?"_

"_Sure,"_

"_Gabriellai'msosorryiwoulden'thavesaidyestoSharpayifinewitwasallalie!" said an out of breath Troy._

"_Sshhhhh," said Gabriella putting one finger over his lips._

"_It's ok I forgive you," then she leaned in to kiss him._

_It was a long and passionate kiss that lasted three long, heavenly, wonderful minutes. We slowly pulled away and smiled at each other. We they leaned in again for another kiss. This time after we pulled away they knew it was the start of something new for them, Chad and Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke, and for every one. They dance the whole night long and had a great time. Cinderella never lost her slipper and still got her Prince Charming. And they lived happily ever after.. until Ella turned the page and saw another picture but that's another story._

**THE END**

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT ! R&R PLEASE!

mIeNkA


End file.
